Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger
Hikonin Sentai AkibarangerOfficial Website (非公認戦隊アキバレンジャー, translated as Unofficial Squadron Akibaranger) is being named the "unofficial installment" of the Super Sentai series. Its theme seems to have something to do with Akihabara (AKA "Electric Town"), Japan. The series will start airing in April 6, 2012, but unlike the usual Super Sentai series it will be airing on Tokyo MX and BS Asahi. Another notable difference from usual Super Sentai is that this series is geared towards teenagers and Otaku, while the normal series is geared towards young children and families. Plot AkibaRanger will tell the story of three people being part of an otaku club and living in the new "Electric-Town" Akihabara. They will have to fight a mysterious malevolent entity that swore to conquer Earth with cool gadgets created by a brilliant genius. The Akibaranger's secret base/hideout is a "Sentai Cafe," a Super Sentai version of the popular maid cafe in Japan. Production The official website lists several tokusatsu and anime veterans, including director Ryuta Tazaki (Kamen Rider), director/character designer Keiichi Satou (Tiger & Bunny), writer Naruhisa Arakawa (Kamen Rider Kuuga), and composer Kenji Kawai (Ghost in the Shell). An event to introduce the Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger will take place on Akihabara this March 31st to April 1st. Event goers will have an exclusive chance to see the first episode of the series (no one under 15 will be allowed entry). Adding some new blood and abandoning the taboos and restrictions of the Super Sentai series, this is a series meant for adults and largely restricted from children. Characters Akibarangers :Main Article: Akibarangers Allies *Hiroyo Hakase *Sayaka Honiden *Kozkoz *Aoi Legends *Banban Akaza/DekaRed Team Evil Stemer Corporation *Shibuyaseitakaawadachisouhidenagaaburamushi *©Na *Shatieeks Arsenal :Main article: Arsenal (Akibaranger) *'MMZ-01 Moe Moe Z-Cune': The Akibaranger's changer and sidearm. Mecha *'Machine Itashar': The team's car and robo. Episodes #'Ep. 1: Pain is Power!' #'Ep. 2: The Activation of a Bizarrely Decorated Vehicle Summons a Full Blast of Red Delusion Gallery Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Mizuki Aoyagi: * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase: * Kozkoz Mita: * Maruseena: * Sayaka Honiden: Guest stars * Banban "Ban" Akaza: Trivia *The previews for series in the website showcase cartoon silhouettes, similar to when Sailor Luna was first previewed for the live action version of ''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. *The series logo bears a striking resemblance to classic Sentai logos, most notably that of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *Even though this is an unofficial series, it is the first Sentai series in which both the Blue and Yellow Ranger are female. **This is also the first season in which there are more female rangers than there are male rangers. ***Nobuo actually points out those two irregularities in the first episode. *This is the first Sentai series to have three kanji preceding the "sentai" kanji, as opposed to the usual one or two. *The helmets having "sculpted hair" as opposed to more traditional rounded helmets is similar to the helmets used in Battle Fever J; in particular, the helmet for Battle Japan. *This is the first Sentai parody series meant for mature audiences. *This is the first Sentai to have a female Blue Ranger with a dark blue suit since Choujuu Sentai Liveman's Blue Dolphin. *Nobuo refers to the team as "The 38th" Super Sentai, this could mean he counts Ninja Captor, as other wise they'd be the 37th. References Category:Shows Category:Sentai Season Category:Unofficial Sentai Series